


ena and hollow knight crossover when????

by kommandantmilkshake



Category: ENA - Joel G (Web Series), Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, just an idea for the fanfic writers, maybe???, should i???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kommandantmilkshake/pseuds/kommandantmilkshake
Summary: when????
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

now look where my hand was

time isnt holding up

time isnt after us

same as it ever was


	2. crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alright, no ena x hollow knight crossovers?  
> mk, fuck you ill do it myself  
> whennnn i have time

The girl examined her surroundings, curious as to what her new location was. "Dearest chum Moony, do you..." She trailed off. "Know where we are?" She finished her sentence.

A grey floating orb looked around, seemingly just as confused. "Uhhh.... yeah. I don't know where we are, but I guess we have to find out. I don't want to miss any auctions." She squinted at the roads.

The roads were... smooth. Too smooth. Not irregular and abstract, but normal. Normal? What was normal anyways? "Moony, perhaps we should explore the new location. There may be a portal that leads back to our home." ENA's verbose yet polite demeanor reassured Moony.

"Alright, lead the way." She watched her dual colored friend walk along the empty roads. Seems that time hadn't been kind to them, she thought as she followed her friend.

* * *

The Knight walked along, their stubby hands holding their nail with a death grip. Something called them to this kingdom. And they were going to find out what. 

A bug with orange eyes charged at them, arms outstretched. They swung their nail at the bug, cleaving them in twain. Another person lost to this mysterious Infection.

Was this what they were called for? To clear orange pustules and bugs infected by them? They didn't have a chance to answer their own question as they spotted two figures.

They both seemed to be very strange beings. The Knight walked closer, eyeing them. The taller figure stood like a bug, however they were not a bug. They had something black coming out from the top of their head. They also had yellow and blue skin. 

The Knight noted that one of their sides was a completely different in texture compared to the other side. The blue side was sharp, pointy, with parts jutting out in every direction. Meanwhile, the yellow side was smooth, symmetrical. Even the black thing connected to their head seemed to be shorter on the yellow side.

They glanced to the other figure. They were also not a bug. They were floating off the ground. They also had something black floating above them, with another black thing connected to one part of their head. Head? No. They didn't even have a body. Their "head" was their body.

Like the tall one, they also had two different colors. Most of them was grey, while a portion of them was white. What in the name of the Wyrm were these creatures?

Wait. What was a Wyrm? Where did that thought come from?

Oh, right. They were very close to these two beings. They decided to listen in on their conversation, silently waiting behind the two of them was they walked.

"I wonder what this place is. It's so weird, and so different compared to our home." They noted that it came from the right side, which meant that the floating one said it.

A masculine (What was masculine?) voice replied to the feminine (What was feminine? Where on earth did they hear these words before?) voice. "Moony, I also do not know where we are currently situated in. I only know that this is a foreign land, and that we may be in very grave danger, even more danger than in our original location." What were these big words? How could anyone understand him?

Suddenly, the spherical one jolted back. "What is that thing?" She shuddered at the sight of the bug.

The bug had orange eyes.

And of course, the tall being approached it. "Good evening, sir! May I ask you about our current whereabouts and our location? We are lost and in need of assistance." Good Wyrm, that was a mouthful (WHAT IN HALLOWNEST WAS A WYRM!?!?! Wait, what was a Hallownest?).

Of course, mindless as it was, the bug simply swung at the tall being. To... no effect? The tall being however seemed to feel it. "Augh! Why awe you so wewd!" The feminine voice sobbed hysterically as the bug kept swinging and swinging and swinging at the tall one.

The Knight ran over, before jumping over the tall being and aiming their nail forwards as they fell towards the husk. Their nail slammed into the husk's head, orange hemolymph staining it and them as it fell over, dead.

"ENA! ENA, are you alright!?" The sphere floated over to the tall being, who was on the floor, hands covering their face. A grey appendage came out of the previously unnoticed hole on the left side of the spherical being's head, before reaching over to help the yellow and blue one up.

The Knight simply slung their nail on their back, before walking over to the two beings. Upon seeing their savior, the spherical being seemed to recoil, until they offered a stubby paw to the tall one.

They took it, before standing up and looking at the Knight. "My sincerest appreciation! Thank you, for assisting us in our time of need." The tall being had a mouth that seemed to come from the yellow side.

The spherical one glanced at the Knight, then at her friend, before speaking. "So uhh, thanks for helping us. Can you come with us? We're uhhh..." She coughed. "Lost and confused, and we don't really know how to navigate this place." They considered the option. Upon not getting an answer, the spherical one sighed. "Please?"

The Knight nodded. It would be nice to have some company with them. "Salutations! We shall now continue our journey." The tall being walked along, further into the crossroads. The spherical one glanced at the tall being, before looking back at the Knight and following the tall one.

"Apologies. I have forgotten about manners! What is your name, miniature savior?" Upon not getting a response, the tall being looked a bit downtrodden. "Unable to formulate words? Incapable of producing sound in order to communicate?" They nodded. "I see. My name is ENA, and this here is my pal, Moony." 

They nodded, simply going along with them. And then they saw it.

An egg, with an orange glow and a sickly sweet stench to accompany it. There were three masks in the apparent entrance to the egg. And in front of that entrance stood a pillbug.


End file.
